Someone like You
by jess7stewart
Summary: Lily never before had trouble getting out of a relationship while the going is good, but there's just something about that hansome quidditch player James Potter...AU...Based on the book
1. Chapter 1

Someone like You  
  
By bluebabi  
  
Wow. this is pretty weird. Umm.yea, so it's my first story, I had done a song fic before, but yea. Don't mind me, I'm just getting used to this.  
  
So, yeah, this story is called "Someone like You" and its about Lily protecting herself from getting into another bad relationship. That is, before she meets James. At first, naturally, she despises him, but, well, obviously, that does change.  
  
I had gotten the idea for this story from a book called "This Lullaby" by Sarah Dessen. It really is good book, one of the best I've ever read, and so just keep that in mind. It's sorta like the book, but I modified it a bit.  
  
It's rated R because of future chapters, just in case. I never can be too sure.  
  
Disclaimer: And, oh yeah, I forgot, my name is Jessica, not Jeanne or Sarah, so I do not own any of the Harry Potter or "This Lullaby" books. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a small town in New Jersey.  
  
Ha ha =) here's the story..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Someone like You  
  
"We can draw lessons from the past, but we cannot live in it"  
Lyndon B. Johnson  
  
"I tend to live in the past because most of my life is there."  
Herb Caen  
  
The name of the song is "I'll be There." And at this point, I've probably heard it, oh, about a trillion times. Approximately. But each and every time I hear it, it still strikes a soft spot.  
  
My old boyfriend, Michael, had written the song for me right out of Hogwarts. When he proposed to me, he sung that very exact song. And it was that song that was on my car radio the day he broke my heart and cheated on me. People used to say we were perfect for each other, a match made in heaven, you know. I thought I loved him, my biggest mistake. It's so strange for me to say that now, considering how much I've changed over the past three years. After the break up, I went form shock, to denial, then back to my old self again, which also means back to my old dating ways, pick up a guy, then drop him once he starts becoming too attached. Rude, yes, but it helped me get over him.  
  
Now that song, "I'll be There", was playing overhead as I sat in a cushy, gray chair, at the Ministry of Magic's Apparation Testing Center, on a warm spring day. It's pretty funny actually, I could've taken the test about four years ago, but I had always preferred to drive, even to work. I don't know, it kind of freaks me out. Being there one second, then, poof, somewhere else the next. What happens if I get lost or only half of me appear at my destination? It has happened before. I had read about it in the textbook the Ministry gave to all those who were testing.  
  
"Lily Evans," the lady at the receptionist desk called, "they're ready for you."  
  
I got up, nervously tugging at my long, red hair, and walked through the door that led to a spacious room with an old, graying man standing in the center.  
  
"Lily Evans?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me." I replied.  
  
"Well then, lets get started. I'm going to ask you a few questions, then if you pass, you can try to apparate."  
  
I nodded, my previous nervousness slowly ebbing away. I know I can do this.  
  
"Okay, what year was apparating first used?"  
  
"1568." I answered automatically. It's a good thing I read the book they gave us six times, cover to cover.  
  
"Good. What should you be thinking about when apparating?" was the next question.  
  
"About where you want to be."  
  
"Okay, and what are three consequences of the improper usage of apparating?"  
  
Easy. "People have been known to loose parts of themselves, disappear off the face of the earth completely, and muggles see them disappearing sometimes. All of this can make someone not only loose their privileges to apparate, but also have to go through a tedious process to obtain it again."  
  
"Excellent." replied the man. "Okay, now I want you to apparate across the room."  
  
I looked over to where the man was pointing, then closed my eyes tightly. I can still see the vision in my head, an empty corner with bare, white walls, in the Ministry of Magic building, on the 6th floor-apparation testing center. The next thing I knew, there was a loud pop and I opened m eyes to be facing two white walls.  
  
"Very well. The lady at the front desk will give you your license. Have a good day."  
  
'Wow, pretty easy.' I thought to myself as I walked out of the room and into the hall where I walked to the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" the lady in front of me asked.  
  
"Umm, yes, I was told to get my license here for apparating here."  
  
"Alright, one second please." The woman wheeled around on the roller chair to a printer type machine and retrieved my license. "Congratulations on getting your license." She said while handing it to me.  
  
"Thanks." I said smiling, then turned around to walk to lift. When I reached it, I pressed the button to go up (a/n: to get rid of confusion, remember in OotP the M.o.M office was located underground, thus, in order to get to get out, you must go up), and waited for a few seconds, checking my watch every now and then. Hey, what can I say, I'm impatient.  
  
Finally, the elevator door opened for me. I stepped in, paper airplanes zooming overhead, as the door closed.  
  
I could feel myself getting slightly lightheaded.  
  
"Damn this stupid heat and stupid lift." I mumbled to myself miserably as the lift came to another halt.  
  
"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Qudditch League Head Quarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office." The voice from the speaker rang out.  
  
The door opened once again, this time admitting a few more paper airplanes with more messages, and a tall, messy, dark-browned hair man, maybe a few years older than I, holding a broomstick did. The door closed right after he in. I sighed and checked the time again, however, I felt as though I was being watched. I looked over to my right, to see that man whom had just entered the lift staring at me, mouth wide open, and eyes, well, most likely undressing me.  
  
What nerve! Goodness gracious! All men are the same. I looked at my watch again, tapping my foot impatiently, until finally, I couldn't take it any more.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at?! Goodness! Do you have some kind of staring problem or something?! STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I screamed.  
  
The man though, just smiled at me, running a hand through his already messy hair, still staring. "Hi there," the man said cheerfully, "how's it going?"  
  
"What's your problem?" I snapped, now thoroughly pissed.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"You were staring at me, asshole."  
  
He blinked. "Goodness," he said finally. "Such language."  
  
I just looked at him. 'Wrong day, buddy,' I thought. 'You caught me on the wrong day.'  
  
"The thing is," he said, as if we'd been discussing the recent goblin rebellions or world issues, "when I walked into this lift, and I saw you look at me, I felt something."  
  
I was so positive I was glaring at him, but he kept talking for some reason.  
  
"I thought to myself, all of a sudden, that we had something in common. A natural chemistry, if you will. And I had a feeling something big was going to happen. To both of us. That we were, in fact, meant to be together."  
  
"You got all this," I said clarifying, "for the two seconds I looked at you?"  
  
"Didn't you feel it?" he asked.  
  
"No. I did, however, feel your eyes on my body." I said evenly.  
  
"That," he said, lowering his voice, making it sound deeper, and leaning closer to me, "was an oversight. Just an enthusiastic result of knowing that one day, I'm going to be with someone as beautiful as you."  
  
I just looked at him, by now, the lift door had finally reached my destination, ground floor, and the door had opened. I rolled my eyes, and began to walk out.  
  
"Wait! Just take this," the guy said, grabbing my hand. He turned it palm up, before I could even react, pulled a en out of his back pocket, then proceed- I am dead serious- to write his phone number on my hand. "You do know how to use a muggle phone right? 'Cause if you don't, I can-"  
  
"You need help," I said jerking my hand back, which caused to smear the last few digits. I walked out of the lift, and it shut immediately. I looked down at my hand. Talk about not respecting a person's boundaries. I dumped drinks on guys for even brushing up against me at a club, much less yanking my hand and actually writing on it.  
  
I still stared at my hand where in black ink was scrawled. Goodness, his handwriting is sloppy. 952-25somethingsomething. Two words were beneath it, James Potter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed. uhh I don't know what else to say.wow, this is still pretty weird. Umm, okay, do what you guys do, I guess.  
  
Review!!!  
  
Only if its all bad ones, I'm just writing this story to see how I would do. So, please, tell me.  
  
Bluebabi 


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Like You  
  
By: bluebabi  
  
Well, let me just start off by saying I believe I got over my first time jitters, thanks to those lovely five reviewers. I'm sure you're happy to know that I have built a shrine for you in my closet, haha... but seriously, thanks a lot, you have no idea how happy you've made me. I can't stop smiling! So really- thanks.  
  
I had one review that specifically stuck out in my mind... I forgot they're name, but thanks for correcting me about James's, I think it was hair color. If you want me to, I'll change it. Hell, I'll make it any color you want, lime green even. And, I know I might sound stupid but I have no idea what an AU is. I was never really good at acronyms, if that's what it is. One time, my friend said I had "DSL" and I thought she was talking about the internet connection, so when I told her that I don't have the net speed dial up or whatever, everyone laughed. But thanks, really. And any more mistakes you see please do tell me. Oh and by the way, for any one who doesn't know what "DSL" is: it's "Dick Sucking Lips." Sick, ain't it?  
  
Well, enough of me blabbering, on with the story...  
  
So here it is...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "This Lullaby", and of the "Harry Potter" books or the song "I'll Be There". So don't sue me.  
  
I dedicate this story to James Denis Stewart- loving father, husband and friend. Happy birthday, daddy. I love you and miss you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Someone Like You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone,  
An hour to like someone,  
A day to love someone-but,  
It takes a lifetime to forget someone."  
-Unknown  
  
"Heartbreaks will last as long as you want and cut as deep as you allow them go, but the challenge is not how to survive heartbreaks, but to learn from them."  
  
When I got home, the first thing I noticed was the loud music. Classical, soaring, filling the house with wailing oboes and flowing violins. Then, the smell of vanilla scented candles. And finally, the dead give away, a trail of crumpled papers from the foyer, through the kitchen, and leading form the den.  
  
'Thank God,' I thought, 'she's writing again.'  
  
I dropped my house keys on the nearest table and bent down to pick up one of the crumpled papers by my feet, then uncrumpled it as I walked towards the kitchen. One of my two housemates was a very superstitious writer. Jennifer only wrote on an old typewriter. It was loud, and had a clinging bell that sounded whenever she reached the end of the line. She had the brand new, state-of-the-line Quick Quill Notes, so whatever she thought, it would be written down, but she preferred to do things the hard, old- fashioned way.  
  
The page I held had a 1 in the upper right hand corner and started with Jen's usual gusto.  
  
"Amber had always liked a challenge. In her career, loves, spirit,  
she always had a desire for something that fought back, made the  
winning worthwhile. As she walked the quaint streets of Monte Carlo  
on a cold October day, she thought about Blaze Reaves. She hadn't  
planned on meeting him there; as a matter of fact, she wasn't planning  
on meeting him ever again after when they had left things as bad as  
they had before. But now, a year later, with her wedding close, he  
was in the city. And she was meeting him. And this time, she would  
win. She was—"  
  
She was...what? There was only a large smear of ink after the last word, trailing all the way down the page.  
  
I continued to pick up papers as I walked into the kitchen. They didn't change much. In some, she had changed the city and Blaze's name, only to be changed back.  
  
The music and the clanging of the typewriter had only gotten louder as I walked into the kitchen, where my other roommate, Aliana, sat finishing off a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Hey," she said, with her beautiful Spanish accent, brushing a strand of hair out of face, "How did the testing go?"  
  
"Excellent, I passed." I replied placing all the papers in my hand on the counter neatly.  
  
"See, I told you it wasn't bad!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I smiled. We had a moment of silence before I had asked, "So how long has she been at it?" referring to Jen and her book.  
  
"Only a couple of hours." Aliana said as she placed her bowl in the sink.  
  
I nodded. "Well I'm gonna take a nap for a bit, I'm dead tired, and you wouldn't believe my day."  
  
"I can imagine," she said smirking. "We're going out tonight, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good, wake me up later," I said, making my way up the stairs, to my room, sleepily.  
  
"Kay." She called, but by then I shut the door and practically fainted on my bed, immediately falling asleep as soon as my head reached the pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's time to dump Orion." I said to Jennifer and Aliana. We were all gathered together in our bathroom putting on makeup and doing our hair.  
  
"Awwwwww! Why Lily? I liked Orion." Complained Jennifer. It's crazy how she can get, not only does she become overly attached to her own boyfriends, but to ours too. That's why we're so protective over her.  
  
"Orion...I don't know." I called, walking across the hall to my room, rummaging through the closet, and picking out a few shirts to see which goes best with the tight black, hip-hugger jeans I had on.  
  
"What do you wear to dump somebody?" Aliana said from the doorway. She walked the short distance from the door to my bed, examining each of the shirts I had picked out.  
  
"Black, for mourning? Something bright and colorful, to distract them from their pain? Or maybe, camouflage, so you can disappear quickly if they don't take it well."  
  
I let out a light chuckle at the last comment.  
  
"I'm thinking something dark and slimming." Picking up the black shirt.  
  
"You wear that every night!"  
  
"This is every night."  
  
"Not for Orion," said Jen entering my room. I glanced at her, somewhat confused. "I mean, this is a big night for him. He's getting dumped and has no idea."  
  
I sighed. Yes, it sucks getting dumped. But isn't it better just to be brutally honest? To admit your feelings for someone is never going to be powerful enough to justify taking up any more time? I'm doing him a favor, really, freeing him up for a better opportunity. In fact, if you really think about it, I'm practically a saint.  
  
"And why are you breaking up with him anyway?" Jen added.  
  
"Ohhh, I know! He stood up to her!" Aliana shouted. Oh God, not again. Jenn and Ali both like to make fun of me for the reasons I dump my boyfriends. Sure I am pretty strict, but at least I have my standards.  
  
"Nope, he declared his undying love for her." Jenn laughed.  
  
I just shook my head, knowing what was coming.  
  
Aliana ginned and said, "He wore a non matching outfit?"  
  
"He smoked in the house, that's gotta be it."  
  
"Or maybe," Jen gasped, dramatically, "he made a major grammatical error and was fifteen minutes late!"  
  
"Oh! The horror!" Ali shrieked, then both of them burst out laughing. I just stood there, taking it.  
  
"Ha ha, laugh it up," I said finally. "But I'm leaving, if you're ready or not." I called back to them, grabbing my cloak and going out my bedroom door.  
  
"Wait for us!" They called, got their cloaks, and ran after me.  
  
Like two minutes later, we apparated to Hogsmead and walked to a 21 and older nightclub called The Aurora. The bouncer checked our ages with a charm stamped or hand so we could get drinks, and admitted us. It was very crowded and the air smelled like smoke and sweat.  
  
"I'll get a table." Aliana called to me.  
  
"I'll be back, I see Matthew." Said Jennifer, Matthew referring to her boyfriend who was currently laughing with his friends in a secluded corner. I nodded and we split up.  
  
I made my way to the bar, elbowing my way though the crowd until I got a decent spot by the beer taps. I hoisted myself up to flag the bartender down, but someone was pushing up against me. I tried to pull away, but it was packed from where I was standing.  
  
Then, I felt someone run a finger down my shoulder to my elbow and whisper into my ear, in the same cheesy voice that Jenn uses in her stories, "Ah, we meet again." I turned around, furiously, only to see the boy from the elevator-John or James, whatever his name is. He was practically on top of me, smiling.  
  
"Oh, God," I said, rubbing my temple.  
  
"No, it's James," he said offering me his hand which I ignored.  
  
"Two shots of firewhiskey!" I shouted to the bartender who had finally seen me. 'Need to get away, need to get away!' I thought.  
  
"Make it three!" Shouted James.  
  
"You are not with me!"  
  
"True," James said coming closer, "but that can change."  
  
I felt like screaming, but instead I turned around to face the bartender who had just placed our drinks on the table and said, "Look, I'm not-"  
  
"I see you still have my number," James said, interrupting me, and grabbing one of the glasses. He also slapped a gallon down, which redeemed him a bit, but not much.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to wash it off."  
  
"Would you be impressed if I told you I'm a quidditch player who is about to make it big?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not at all?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "Wow, I thought chicks loved guys who played quidditch."  
  
"First off, I'm not a chick," I said grabbing the remaining glasses. "And second, I have a steadfast rule about quidditch players."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"No quidditch players," I replied, maneuvering my way though the crowd, back to Aliana.  
  
"I could get you box seats." He offered, following me.  
  
"I don't want box seats."  
  
"Everybody wants box seats!"  
  
"Not me." Finally we had approached the table, only to see a bored looking Ali.  
  
"I think you like me," he prompted.  
  
"I think I don't." I said, sliding down in the booth beside Aliana.  
  
"I really do think you like me." James said, sliding in the booth too. I rolled my eyes, trying my best to ignore him.  
  
"Aliana looked over at me confused. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing at James.  
  
"Just pretend as if he isn't there, he'll loose interest eventually," was my reply.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith. I'm just getting stared." James said with a smirk. "I'm James Potter, I'm with her." He said to Ali.  
  
"That's weird, I'm with her, but I'm not with you, care to explain? And- hold on," Aliana broke off all of a sudden, "did you say your name was James Potter?"  
  
The idiot quidditch player nodded.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" she practically screamed. "Do you know I practically worship you?! I've been to a couple of your games, sure it isn't pro yet, but- WOW! I'm surprised some team didn't scoop you up yet. Oh goodness! Remember that one game when you faked Wood, pulled down into a steep dive, then, all of a sudden, when they thought they lost you and got the quaffle out of you clutches, POW!" Ali slammed her fist on the table, upsetting our drinks, "Into the goal! It's all good!" she acclaimed, throwing up her hand triumphantly, as though it was, indeed, her game she won.  
  
I looked at Aliana, stunned. "You know this dope?"  
  
"Well not know him, personally, but I know of him." Aliana said with a glazed look in her eye that was only reserved for quidditch.  
  
Duh! Should've known! Ali should know who he is, that girl loves that game so much it's crazy! Ali was the Ravenclaw house team captain when we were in Hogwarts. I am so serious, you have never seen work until you came to one of Ali's quidditch practices. It kinda brings a whole new meaning to the words, 'exceedingly brutal", but we did win the house cup that year.  
  
"So..." Ali said, interrupting my chain of thought. "How do you know each other?"  
  
"Well, actually, it's a pretty interesting story." James said.  
  
Ali said nothing for a minute. I groaned. "Great! Thanks a lot! Now he's going to tell it!  
  
"See," said James, leaning back into the booth, "I was getting on the elevator, and this beautiful girl was already on. She looked up into my eyes for a few seconds, and I was sorta dazed out by then. It was a real moment, you know?"  
  
I rolled my eyes again, it's starting to become a habit. Ali said, "And this beautiful girl would be Lily?"  
  
"Right, Lily" James said, repeating my name and turning his head to look at me, smiling.  
  
'Oh great, now he knows my name!' I thought.  
  
Then, as if we were happy honeymooners recounting our story to strangers, he added, "Do you want to tell the next part?"  
  
"No." I said flatly.  
  
"So," he said, "the fact is that I'm a man of impulse. So I got out of my dazed state, and introduced myself."  
  
Ali looked at me, smiling. Uh oh, not good for me. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Could you go away now?" I asked him just before two boys came up to our table. One with sandy hair and the most amazing blue/green eyes you ever seen (A/N: Remus Lupin is my future baby's daddy. Haha. I love him) and the other, a tall, dark and handsome, blue-eyed man, both about James' age.  
  
"We've been looking all over for ya Romeo." The dark-haired one slurred. "No wonder why you were all alone, trying to hog up all the beautiful ladies," he added, eyeing Aliana with pure lust in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry 'bout him." The other boy with the eyes apologized, "he's had too much firewhiskey. So, Prongs, if you're ready to go home..."  
  
"Say no more," James said, raising up from his seat, "I'll see you later?" He asked me.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then! We'll talk later." Then he disappeared off into the crowd with his two friends.  
  
"Lily," Ali said, in her 'I'm-so-freakin-clever-I-amaze-myself-and-I-should- get-an-award' voice, "you're hiding something."  
  
"No I'm not," I said stubbornly, "it's just a stupid thing I'd forgotten about."  
  
Just then, Orion slid in the booth next to me. "Hello ladies," he said, sliding his arm around my waist. Then he picked up crazy-quidditch-addict James' whiskey and took a sip, thinking it was mine. I would have stopped him, but it was just part of our problem. I despise it when guys act proprietary towards me, and Orion was like that from the beginning.  
  
As soon as we started to date, he made sure everyone knew about it, and slowly began to encroach my domain, which as soon as that started, I should have just ended it. But the stupidest part was that I let him, flushed as I was with love (not likely) or lust (more likely).  
  
"I've got to go back to my place for a sec." He said, now leaning closer to my ear. He moved his hand from my waist to my thigh, caressing it lightly. "Wanna come?"  
  
I nodded and Orion finished off James's drink, slapping the cup down on the table. That's another problem with Orion, he was a heavy drinker. I spent a lot of time outside of the restroom waiting for him to finish spewing so we could go home. Not good.  
  
He slid out of the booth, moving his hand off my thigh and closing his fingers around mine.  
  
"I'll be back," I called to Ali.  
  
"Good luck," she mouthed back. I smiled then left with Orion.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay now, look," I said, pushing him back. "We need to talk."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Orion sighed then sat back on the bed, letting his head bonk against the wall. "Okay, go ahead."  
  
We had gone back to his small apartment and were currently in his room. A 'sec' had turned into a good 45 minutes. But as soon as we walked in, we went straight to the bedroom and he was all over me, pushing me back into the pillows, before I could even start the breakup speech. But now I had his attention.  
  
"The thing is," I began pushing my currently wild red hair out of my green eyes to look straight into his blue ones, "things are really starting to change for me now."  
  
This was my lead up. I learned, over the years, that there was a range of techniques involved in breaking up with someone. You had your types: some guys that got all indignant and pissed, some whined and cried, some acted indifferent and cold, as if I couldn't leave fast enough. I had Orion pinned for the last, but I wasn't completely sure.  
  
"So anyway," I continued, "I've been thinking that-"  
  
And then someone called his name from the fireplace, and I lost my momentum again. Orion hurried over to the front room. I heard a bit of mumbling and a couple of 'yeahs', but that's about it.  
  
I pulled my fingers through my hair, hating that my timing seemed to be off all day. Still trying to listen to hear him talking, I closed my eyes and curled my fingers on the side of his mattress closest to the wall. And I felt something.  
  
When Orion finally said goodbye to whoever he was talking to, he walked into the bedroom, to find me sitting there, crossed legged, with a pair of red polyester panties, spread out on the bed in front of me (I got them by using one of his quills from off his desk: ha, yeah right, like I would ever touch them). He came toward me, looking confident, and seeing them, he then came to a dead, lurching stop.  
  
"Ummpthz," he said, or something like that. "Hey, ummm, what-"  
  
"What the hell are these?" my voice level. See! Redheads can keep their temper!  
  
"They aren't yours?'"  
  
I looked at him, my head cocked to one side. Yeah, like I'd wear cheap polyester panties. I mean, I had my standards. Or did I? Look what I wasted three months on.  
  
"How long?" I asked, with a bit of innocence. Ha! Still keeping calm! I'm a fucking miracle!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How long have you been sleeping with someone else?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Well, then, pray tell, why these," I said, pointing at the undergarments, "were behind your bed." His excuse should be interesting.  
  
"Well, um, you see..." Orion tried to think quickly, but all that came out of his mouth was this dumb lie, "these are my sister's, you know, May's. As a matter of fact...you know what, yeah, she was asking about these."  
  
He held up the offensive underwear and studied it. "Yup...these are hers. She had...um...did her laundry over here the other day...and uh...Yeah, I do believe she was asking for these. I should...umm...probably go and drop these off for her." He finished.  
  
Wow, he must really think I'm stupid or something. Everyone knows that you wash clothes with your wand, and I know that she would have fixed her wand right away if something was wrong with it so she couldn't wash her clothes. But let's just here what he has to say. Just for fun.  
  
I stood up, and walked next to him, also studying the panties. "You said she washed these? I asked, innocence should be my middle name.  
  
"Yeah." He said more confidently.  
  
"Hmmmm," was my only reply, still looking, but walking away towards his chair where my cloak was thrown over. I grabbed it, and started to put it on while walking back to him. "So, if it was, indeed, your sister's, like you said, then why was it behind your bed?"  
  
"Uh...well...you see-" Ha not so confident anymore now, are you?  
  
"And," I continued, "why does it have all that white stuff on it," now dropping the innocent act, my temper really starting to show. Damn, maybe next time I can control it. "You know, the cum?"  
  
"Uh...uh..." he said, not fully comprehending what exactly as going on. But no need to worry, I'll make it nice and clear.  
  
I kissed Orion on the cheek, then smacked him full across the face, hard. 'Oh, that's going to leave a mark.' "Goodbye Orion, we're through." I walked out of the bedroom, "accidentally" knocking over his lamp and a vase, then into the front room, where a bottle of whiskey was on the table. I, then, "accidentally" threw it at his head, and it would have hit, too if he hadn't moved.  
  
"Wait, baby, don't go..." he stood there, looking pitiful, like a poor, lost puppy. Wow, he might actually be a weeper. It just goes to show you can never really know a person until you dump them. I rolled my eyes, gave him the finger, then slammed the door on my way out, leaving his sorry ass behind.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When I apparated back to the club, I was pretty surprised to find Aliana waiting outside for me.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" she asked me.  
  
"Don't ask." I answered.  
  
"Well, we need to get Jenn back home, she's a wreck right now." Ali pointed to where Jenn was, huddled on a nearby bench, with a bunch of bathroom paper towels in her clutches, crying her eyes out.  
  
I rushed over to where she was, Ali right behind me, and I knelt down in front of her. "Jenny, what's wrong?" I asked, moving her dirty blond hair out of her face in order to see her blood–shot honey colored eyes.  
  
"H-h-heee b-broke up with m-m-mmeee." She managed. I looked to my right over to Aliana, and as if I had asked for conformations, she nodded, solemnly.  
  
'Great! As if this night can't get any worse!'  
  
"He s-said th-that he needed space and h-he was freeing me up f-for the next o-op-opportunity." She cried into the paper towels.  
  
I sighed. "We need to get her home, Ali. Let's get the Knight Bus because she's in no state to apparate."  
  
"Alright." Aliana whipped out her wand "lumos" she said quietly, and as soon as the wand's tip lit up, the bus's bright high beams came into view and stopped in front of us.  
  
The door opened, but I had spotted Matthew holding hands and talking with another girl just outside of the club.  
  
"Hang on real quick," I said to Ali and Jenn. "I forgot something." I added, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Okay," Ali called back helping Jenn into the triple-decker bus.  
  
I took out my wand and muttered a spell under my breath at him. Almost immediately, Matthew's ears, nose hairs, and nose had grown to be at least 5 times bigger that what it normally was.  
  
The girl that was with him laughed hysterically then walked away saying how she wasn't interested anymore. Matthew around for he source that ruined his boyishly good looks, then his blazing eyes landed on me.  
  
I ran back to the bus before he could throw any curse back at me. But all I heard was his loud swear words, even as we had flown away.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After five boxes of chocolate frogs, two boxes of Kleenexs and a heavy sleeping potion, we had finally got Jenn to go to bed, heartbroken, but sound asleep on my bed.  
  
I got a blanket and a pillow from my closet, where I could stretch out on the floor. I could see her from where I was, and made sure she was still sleeping as I pushed aside the stack of shoe boxes I kept in the far right corner and pulled out the bundle I kept there, hidden away.  
  
I'd had such a bad night. I didn't do this all the time, but some nights I just needed it. Nobody knew.  
  
I curled up, blanket over me, and opened the folded towel, taking out my magical music player and headphones. Then I slipped them on, tuned off the light, whispered softly, "I'll Be There, by Michael Dunn," and almost immediately after I said it, a soft voice along with music started to play, filling my ears with its words. There was skylight in my closet, and if I lay just right, the light of the bright half moon fell square across me. Sometimes I could even see stars.  
  
I listened to the song. The words I knew by heart. And, regardless of what people might think now, they do mean something to me. No one had to know. But they do.  
  
"You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back,  
Where there is love, I'll be there.  
I'll reach out a hand to you  
I'll have faith in al you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
I'll be there  
I'll be there  
  
Just call my name and I'll be there..."  
  
I'd fall asleep to it, to Michael's voice. I always did. Every time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
A/N: I love that song "I'll Be There" by the Jackson 5. One time, my older brother's best friend sung that song to me when I couldn't fall asleep one night. But when he had sung to me, I fell asleep in his lap. Ahhh...good memories...  
  
Well, any way review!  
  
Bluebabi 


	3. Chapter 3

Someone Like You  
  
By bluebabigurl  
  
Hey there! Long time no update. Sorry about that, I've been really busy lately and I had a hard time trying to do so, plus, I had writers block. Not a good combination.  
  
Well...enough of the talking, here it is...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone Like You  
  
"If there be pain, reach out a helping hand, and I shall hold you where ever I am. Every breath I breathe will be into you, For without you here my joy is through My life is lived through falling rain So call on me if there be pain."  
  
-Tupac  
  
"People in despair shut their hearts from anyone and everyone. They shut their spirits in the process, because the spirit can never be shut away. The spirit is what allows despair, but it also allows hope."  
  
"Hey Lils," a deep familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around only to be met with the face of my partner, Kingsly Shacklebolt.  
  
"Hey Kings, what's up?" I said smiling up at him while getting up from my desk, which was cluttered with paperwork, to get a cup of coffee from the table across the room.  
  
"Nothin' much, just came over here to tell you that report on the Death Eaters, or whatever they're called, need to be on Moody's desk by Tuesday." He said, walking with me to the coffee machine.  
  
One of the down sides of being an auror was just that, all the reports and paperwork, but at least I get to bring some people down. Being an auror was always my top choice for a career. There's just something about punishing evil people and just making things safer that got me hyped.  
  
"Okay," I replied, conjuring up a mug and pouring myself a steaming hot cup. I took a sip, put it down, and picked up a newspaper that was also lying on the table. I skimmed through the front page and frowned. In the center was a picture of a house, or at least the remains of it, with the Dark Mark looming overhead. From the looks of it, it looks like a muggle neighborhood.  
  
"More I see," Kingsly said from behind me, shaking his head. I just stared at the paper in my hands. It's enough to have conflict in the muggle world, war driven countries that plan to bring the whole world down with them, but in the wizarding world too? It's enough to make any sane person sick. I sighed and disposed of the paper in my hands. Disgusting.  
  
"Well, Kings," I said, turning around to look at him, "I'll see you later. I've got a dinner party with the devil." By the 'devil', I meant my evil sister Petunia, she loves to hate me, or hates to love me. One of them. But it's supposed to be pretty important, she's got her evil, prick of a husband, Vernon's side of the family coming over, and ours too.  
  
"Aww, she can't be that bad." He replied, letting out a slight chuckle.  
  
"Ha! You've never met her," I called back, "But I'll see you later. Pray for me!"  
  
"Got ya!" he said. And on that note, I apparated to Petunia's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Petunia opened the door to her and Vernon's new house. She was wearing a powder pink dress that came down to her bony knees. Her lifeless, brown hair hung flatly just below her shoulders.  
  
"Late," she said to me.  
  
I glanced at my watch. It was 6:03, which according to Aliana and Jennifer and everyone else who made me wait, meant I was well within the bounds of the official within-five-minutes-doesn't-count-as-late rule. But something told me maybe I shouldn't point this out just yet.  
  
Just then, my mother came beside Petunia, pushing her aside a bit.  
  
"Lily," she said, smiling at me.  
  
"Hi mum," I said, also smiling. I was a spitting image of her. Her fiery red hair, and temper to match it, her structural build, even our hands were practically the same. The only thing different, besides for the aged wrinkles on her delicate face and a few strands of graying hair, was our eyes. Petunia has her eyes, I have our fathers, who had died a couple year back.  
  
I looked over my mother, she was dressed up in a long, deep blue dress that brought out her eyes. I swear, she looks as young and beautiful as ever.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize this was a formal occasion," I said, nodding at their outfits.  
  
"Obviously," Petunia mumbled under her breath, so mother didn't hear her.  
  
I glanced down at myself: I had on a red tank top with blue jeans and a matching blue jean jacket. I looked fine, and she knew it.  
  
"You look just fine, honey," my mum said to me, ushering me inside the crowded house, leaving Petunia behind to shut the door, "how are you doing dear? You hardly call me anymore. And your friends, Aliana and Jennifer, how are they doing? Oh goodness, it looks like you're loosing weight from the last time I saw you, are you eating all right? You are doing fine aren't you?"  
  
"Yes mother, I'm doing just great." I said, my own voice sounding much more relaxed and calmer than her own did. You know how mom's can get.  
  
"Well, that's good," she said, a bit relieved. "Did you want anything to drink, dear?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, sure" I replied walking with her into the kitchen where she poured me a glass of cranberry juice, my favorite.  
  
"Thanks," I said, taking a sip and letting the sweetness of the drink tingle my taste buds.  
  
"Oh, Lily, dear, you've just got to meet Vernon's sister, she's such a doll." My mum said to me, pointing over to a girl that looks just like Vernon, but with a wig and a dress. "Come." She added, dragging me with her across the room to introduce us.  
  
"Oh, Marge, dear," mum said, tapping the 'woman' on the shoulder to get her attention. The lady turned around.  
  
'Ah! Who let the clown out?!' was my first thought. Talk about ugly. The offending woman was dressed in an emerald green skirt and a deep red blouse, looking like an oversized Christmas tree. Her bright, fire engine red lipstick, and her blue eyeshadow with pink blush clashed horribly with the entire outfit. It's like something you'd see at a 6-year-old's birthday party. Like a clown or something. Hideous! Wow!  
  
"Lily, I'd like you to meet Marge, Vernon's sister," said mum, breaking my chain of my thought.  
  
I looked at the woman before me again, and stared at her for a couple of moments until mum nudged me.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said politely.  
  
"Same here," she replied, but it sounded as though she had a bit of disdain in her voice.  
  
"So, Marge, how are things going with your dogs?" mum asked.  
  
"Just great," Marge replied, enthusiastically, too enthusiastically if you ask me. And as if she were going to wet herself, she added, "There are so much you can teach bulldogs. Like my one dog, Ripper, you know the one I was telling you about-"  
  
Oh great, there is only one thing worse than a batty old lady that loves cats, and that is a batty old man, disguised as a lady, disguised as a clown, that loves bulldogs. Nutty, that whole family is.  
  
Just before Marge went any further into her wild rampage about the responsibilities of breeding bulldogs and the importance to teach them how to mull and kill people to death, Petunia called out from the kitchen area that dinner was served.  
  
'Note to self: thank Petty later.' I thought to myself, and I walked in with mum and Marge into the dining area, and took a seat between the both of them, with Petunia sitting right across from me.  
  
Dinner was served, and everything was going well, that is until, I was brought up in the conversation.  
  
"So Lily, what do you do for a living?" asked one of Vernon's family members. The whole table became quiet to hear my response. I looked across the table at Petunia, she was shooting daggers at me, and so was Vernon. I guess Petty told him about my little secret. I smirked inwardly. 'Let's play with her mind.'  
  
"Oh, I work as an agent for the government." I said smiling at the man who asked me that question. I looked at Petunia, she looked relieved, and gave me a look that said I-dare-you-to-try-to-act-up. 'This should be fun'.  
  
"You know," I said, speaking to the entire table, "Petunia and I are really close. We practically do everything together." I smiled in an innocent way at Petunia. Her face was bright red, and her eyes, ice cold.  
  
"Lily," she said under her breath. I could tell she wanted me to shut the hell up.  
  
So I continued.  
  
"When I was eight, and she was nine, we used to get all dressed up and started playing witches. We used to go around waving sticks around at people saying that they were doomed, and all that jazz."  
  
She tried to kick me under the table to tell me to shut up, but instead hit a leg, rattling the butter dish.  
  
"Petunia always loved it, in fact, we still play it sometimes, except, we changed it at bit over the years, now she's the princess locked up in a tall tower, and I'm the witch that likes to cast spells on her. We always play it, right Petty?" I said, smiling at her.  
  
She looked appalled, I practically shared my secret to the entire table. She looked around the table, everyone laughing at what I just shared, then looked at me.  
  
"Kitchen. Now." She said under her breath.  
  
I excused myself and left, with Petunia in tow, to the kitchen.  
  
It is much quieter in here, than inside the dinning room, a pleasant change from the people with sticks up their asses.  
  
Then Petunia rounded on me so quickly that I had to take a step back in order not to get knocked out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?' she hissed at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you Lily?"  
  
"Gosh, Petty," I said. "Such language. You'd better not let Marge hear you, she'll sick her twenty bulldogs on you."  
  
She leaned forward, close to my face, and spitting out the words said, "Look, I didn't even want you here. And I can't help it if you're a bitter, angry bitch. But I will be damned if I hear you talk about what you are again. Do you hear me?"  
  
I just looked at her.  
  
"Do you?" she snapped, "because dammit, Lily, you make it really hard for me to even respect you. You know that? You really do. I despise you as a sister. Now get out of my house." Then she left to go back to the dinning room, leaving me there, feeling worthless. So I apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I don't remember much after that moment except I can recall me going to The Aurora, the nightclub, to have a few drinks to try to drown Petunia's words to me (yes, they did hurt). And I don't know how long it was before I seen her. One minute I was arguing with the bartender, a short, plump guy named Ryan, and the next I turned my head and caught a glimps of her in the mirror behind the bar. Her hair was flat, her face a little sweaty. She looked drunk, but I would have known her anywhere.  
  
I wiped off my face, ran my fingers through my hair, trying to give it some life. She stared back at me as I did this, knowing as well as I that the image wouldn't change by me doing that. Behind her and me the crowd was thickening, and I could feel people pressing up against me, leaning forward for drinks. And the sick part? In a way, I was almost happy to see her. The worst part of me, out in the flesh. Blinking back at me in the dim light, daring me to call her a name other than my own.  
  
I told you before that I wasn't always a good person. I used to be bad, really bad. I hardly drink much anymore. Nice girls didn't do what I did. Nice girls waited. But even before it happened, I never counted myself as a nice girl.  
  
It was my 6th of Hogwarts and because we had won the house cup that year, we had thrown a huge party. I don't really remember much, but I do know that there was a lot of drinking. This boy Justin, who I had a major crush on since like the 5th year had been flirting with me the whole night. He was really popular and had a reputation as being quite a womanizer.  
  
Ali and Jenn were on the couch, making out with a couple of boys, so when Justin said we should hang out and talk, alone, I knew and agreed to what we were going to do. Even then, I wasn't new to this.  
  
So we went up to the boys dormitory and started kissing, there in the dark. I always prided myself on having the upper hand. I had my patented moves, the push offs and casual squirm, easily utilized to slow things down. But this time, they weren't working. Every time I moved one of his hands another seemed to be on me, working its way up my bra. It seemed like all my strength had seeped down to my toes. And it didn't really help that I was so drunk that my balance was off. It felt pretty good after a while.  
  
And, well, one thing had led to another and by the time it was over, I told him I felt sick and ran for the bathroom, locking the door with my hands shaking, unable to perform one of the easiest operations. Then I gripped the sink, gasping hard into it. When I lifted my head up and looked in the mirror, it was her face I saw then. Drunk. Pale. Easy. And scared, unsteady, still gasping as she looked back at me, wondering what she had done.  
  
"Nope." The bartender shook his head, plunking a cup of coffee in front of me. "She's cut off."  
  
I wiped my face with my hand and looked at the guy beside me, shrugging. "I'm fine," I said. Or slurred. Maybe. "I only had a couple."  
  
"I know. They don't know anything." We'd been talking for about an hour now, and this is what I knew: his name is Dan, he works for a wizarding contracting company, he's my age, and in the last ten minutes he'd progressively slid his leg closer to mine while trying to pass it off as just the crowd jostling him. "So," he said, "a girl like you must have a boyfriend."  
  
"Nope," I said, poking at my coffee with the spoon.  
  
"I don't believe you," he said, picking up his drink. "Are you lying to me?"  
  
I sighed. This entire scenario was like the default talk-to-a-girl-at-a- bar script, and I was only playing along because I wasn't entirely sure I could get off my barstool without stumbling. At least Aliana was coming. I think I called her. Hadn't I?  
  
"It's the truth," I told him. "I'm really just such a bitch."  
  
"Really?" he asked, "Now who told you that?"  
  
"Everyone," I said.  
  
"Well, I've got something to cheer you up," he said.  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
"No, really." He raised eyebrows at me, and pantomimed holding a joint between two fingers. "Back at my place. Come with me and I'll show you."  
  
I shook my head. Like I was that stupid. Anymore. "Nope. I'm waiting for a ride."  
  
He leaned closer to me: he smelled like aftershave, something strong. "I'll make sure you get home. Come on." And then he put his hand on my arm, curling his fingers around my elbow.  
  
"Let go," I said, trying to tug my arm back.  
  
"Don't be like that," he said, almost affectionately.  
  
"I'm serious," I told him, jerking my elbow. He held on. "Let go."  
  
"Oh come on Rose," he said, finishing his drink. The idiot couldn't even get my name right. "I don't bite."  
  
Then he started to tug me off my stool, which normally I would have made more difficult, but again, my balance wasn't exactly right on just then. Before I knew it I was on my feet, then getting yanked through the crowd.  
  
"I said let go, you fucking asshole!" I pulled my arm loose, hard, and it flew up, smacking him in the face and sending him stumbling, just slightly, backward. Now people were looking at us. How had I let this happen? One nasty remark from Petunia and I'm bar trash, fighting in public with some guy named Dan? I could feel the shame rising up in me, flushing my face. Everyone was looking at me.  
  
"Okay, okay, what's going on here?" A guard, a big muscular man, asked.  
  
"We're just talking at the bar and we go to go outside and she freaks," Dan said, pulling his collar. "Crazy bitch. She hit me."  
  
I was standing there, rubbing my arm, and hating myself at the moment.  
  
"God, this is swelling," Dan whined, rubbing his eye.  
  
"You want me to call the authorities?" the guard asked.  
  
I was suddenly so hot, and I could feel my shirt sticking to my back with sweat. The room tilted, just a little bit, and I closed my eyes.  
  
"Oh man," I heard someone say, and suddenly there was a hand enclosing mine, squeezing slightly. "There you are! I'm only fifteen minutes late, honey, no need to cause a commotion."  
  
I opened my eyes to see James standing beside me. Holding my hand. I would have yanked it away, but honestly I thought better of it, after what just happened.  
  
"This doesn't concern you," the guard said to James.  
  
"It's my fault though," James relied in that quick, cheery way of his, as if we were all friends who met coincidentally on a street corner. "It is. See I was late. And that makes my baby so foul tempered."  
  
"God," I said under my breath.  
  
"Baby?" Dan repeated.  
  
"She clocked him," the guard told James. "Might have to call the authorities."  
  
James looked at me, then at Dan. "She hit you?"  
  
Now Dan didn't seem so sure, instead pulling at his collar and glancing around. "Well, not exactly."  
  
"Honey!" James looked at me. "Did you really? But she's such a little thing."  
  
"Watch it," I said under my breath.  
  
"You want to get arrested?" he asked back, just as low. "I mean, I've seen her get mad before, but hit somebody? My Lily? She's barely 115 pounds soaking wet."  
  
"Either I call the authorities or I don't," the guard said. "But I need to get back in there."  
  
"Forget it," Dan said. "I'm out of here." And then he slunk off, but not before I noticed that yes, his eye was swelling. Wimp.  
  
"You." The guard pointed at me. "Go home. Now."  
  
"Done," James said. "And thank you so much for your cordial, professional handling of the situation."  
  
We left the guard there, mulling over whether he'd been insulted. As soon as we were out of view, I yanked my hand loose from James' and started down the stony streets back to the muggle world where I could find a pay phone to call Jenn or Ali.  
  
"What, no thank you?" he asked me.  
  
"I can take care of myself," I told him. "I'm not some weak woman who needs to be saved."  
  
"Obviously," he said. "You almost got arrested for assault."  
  
I kept waking. By this point, it was starting to drizzle. This night just keeps getting better and better.  
  
"And," he continued, darting ahead of me and walking backwards so I had no choice but to look at him, "I saved your butt. So you, flower, should be a bit more grateful. Are you drunk?"  
  
"No," I snapped, although I may or may not have just tripped over something. "I'm fine. I just want to call for a ride and go home, okay? I had a really shitty night."  
  
He dropped back beside me, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Really."  
  
We were at the phone now, and a hard, steady rain began to pelt down on us. I reached in my pockets: no change. And suddenly it just seemed to hit me all at once—the party, the argument with Petunia, the fight at the bar, my own pity party, and all the drinks I consumed in the last few hours. My head hurt, I was deadly thirsty, and now I was stuck. I put my hand over my eyes and took a few good, deep, breaths to steady myself.  
  
Don't cry, for God's sakes, I told myself. This isn't you. Not anymore. Breathe.  
  
But it wasn't working. Nothing was working tonight.  
  
"Come on," he said quietly. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"No." I sniffed, and hated the way it sounded. Weak. "Go away."  
  
"Lily," he said softly. "Tell me."  
  
And that did it. I was crying, so angry with myself, but couldn't stop. The only time I ever allowed myself to be this weak was at home, in my closet, staring up at those stars with Michael's voice filling my ears. I wished so much that he was there to help me. Or did I?  
  
"Lily," James said quietly. He wasn't touching me, but his voice was very close, and very soft. "It's okay. Don't cry."  
  
I looked up at him. His deep hazel eyes held concern and care for me. His wet, messy black hair still stood up, waving slightly with the wind that blew on us. And his soaking clothes clung to him. Even then I can recall myself looking at his well-sculpted chest through the wet tee shirt he had on, and thinking of how the result of playing quidditch for many years did this man good.  
  
Later, it would take me a minute to remember how exactly it happened. If I turned around and moved forward first, or he did. I just knew we didn't meet halfway. It was just a short distance really, not worth squabbling over. All I knew was that he was there, we were there, kissing passionately in the rain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, not as good as I wanted it to be, but it is the best I can do at the time. Oh yeah, my shout outs... Special thanks to...  
  
LilyEvanPotter3- Thanks so much for your review. I like how they act towards each other too.  
  
Mrs.siriusleeblack-Sirius is all yours. Haha. Thanks for correcting me on that, and thanks for the compliment along with it. Oh yeah, and thanks for telling me what AU is. You truly are a huge help to me, thank you so much for that. You have no idea how much it means to me.  
  
Allie- thanks also for what you said, and no, neither Lily or her friends knew James from school. James is just a bit older than them and is from Gryffindor while Lily was from Ravenclaw.  
  
Mintytoothpick- since I hadn't updated in a while, I had decided to make Lily and James hook up in this chapter, just for you. So thanks.  
  
Ummm...that's about it I guess. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed.  
  
Pe@ce out people  
  
bluebabi 


	4. Chapter 4

Someone Like You  
  
By: bluebabigurl  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Open your eyes. Pay attention to what you're not looking for. That is when you'll enjoy life to it's fullest." -Unknown  
  
I woke up with my mouth dry, my head pounding, and the sound of laughter and horsing around in the distance. It was bright, too bright. And then it hit me. Where am I and how did I get here?  
  
I sat up quickly, and my head spun. God. This was familiar. Not the place, but the feeling, waking up in a strange bed, completely discombobulated. Moments like this, I was just glad no one was there to witness my absolute shame as I verified that yes, my pants were still on and yes, I was still wearing a bra and yes, okay, nothing major had happened because, well, girls just know.  
  
Jesus, help me. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath.  
  
Okay, okay, I told myself, just think a second. I looked around me and sharply, let in another deep breath. Wow. I contemplated to myself. Who ever lives here must be rich or something.  
  
The large, but messy, room that I currently occupy is a deep, rich, blue. The furniture and matching four poster bed that I lay in were made of cherry wood, a good combination. Obviously, it was a boy's bedroom, for, there were clothes and magical gadgets everywhere. A real pigsty, you know, but a nice pigsty.  
  
I continued to look around. A couple of closets, maybe a huge bathroom (I wouldn't be surprised), and then my eyes landed on a huge balcony window, leading outside. In the distance, flying among the trees, three figures zoomed around in the air. I strained my eyes to try to get a better look at who was playing. One boy with dark brown hair, one with dirty blond hair, and the other with messy black hair.  
  
I know that hair, I thought to myself again. It was the kind that no matter what you do with it, it stayed messy and riding on a broom only makes it messier. I could distinguish it from anywhere. Even from the two other boys whom, currently, had wind blown hair from riding around on their brooms. It was James.  
  
And suddenly, for some reason, my head really began to spin. 'I need to get out of here.' So I pulled the silk, sapphire blue, silk comforter off of me, and stood up gingerly, careful not to fall down.  
  
"Stupid hang over," I thought to myself, as I walked across the room to the desk that my money (yeah, he better not have took anything, not that he needs it), my wand (better not be jinxed or anything), and my shirt that I had been wearing the previous night (sick perv, taking off my shirt). And I know I hadn't put them there either. Even drunk, I would have folded them. I mean, please.  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud, almost bark-like laugh from outside. I walked to the balcony window. The boys were much closer now, and the boy that was laughing, I remember was the guy from the club, you know, the drunk one that was looking for James. And the other one, I inferred, must be the one that was with him, the one with the eyes (A/N: *sighs dreamily*).  
  
I inched closer to the cool window, leaning my pounding head on it, hoping, not only, to try to make the pain go away, but to try to listen in on what they were saying.  
  
"So James," the one boy said, a devilishly handsome grin plastered on his face, "you never did tell me and Remus what really did happen last night."  
  
James just rolled his eyes. It seems as though he's used to this kind of stuff.  
  
"I told you, Sirius, nothin happened." James persisted.  
  
"Oh," said the other boy, Remus, I think his name was, "okay. So you bring in this beautiful, wet girl, passed out in your arms, at 2 o'clock in the morning, and tell us that nothing, in the slightest bit happened? Is that what you're trying to say?"  
  
"Yes, Rem, it's exactly what I'm tryin to say. You know, you were always the rational one in our group." James said to him then added to try to change the subject, "So, yeah, who wants breakfast?"  
  
"Beautiful, wet girl, you say Remus? Sounds like my type. Let me go see if she needs anything..." the other boy, Sirius, said. He started to fly to the balcony, sick pervert, but just as he started to go, James grabbed him by the collar. He had this funny look in his eye, could it be possessiveness? Nah...  
  
"Nope, you aren't goin' anywhere near this one," James said, letting go of Sirius, and flying down to the ground, with both boys in tow.  
  
"Why, afraid I might charm her to death with my ways, then fuck her to death with my big dick?" he said. Both boys laughed at this comment.  
  
"Big? Are you sure that's the right word for it?" Remus said scratching his chin cutely, pretending to think, "I was thinking more like the term meager. But, if you really want to talk big-"  
  
As much as I wanted to stay for that little, umm, big conversation, my head was really killing me. So I walked away from the window, smiling slightly to myself, and started to think of a way out, fast.  
  
'Okay, not a problem, I'll just apparate,' I thought to myself. I looked around the room once more to see if I'm forgetting anything. Nothing. However, just as I was getting ready to apparate and get the hell out of here, I had a pang of guilt come over me.  
  
I mean, he had gotten me to a safe place. And judging by the taste in my mouth and past experiences, it was highly likely that I had puked at some point. Since I didn't remember getting here, he must have had to drag me. Or carry me. Oh, the shame.  
  
I dropped back down on the bed. I had to do something decent here. I looked around me: if I want to get out of here fast, which I do, I won't have enough time to straighten up the room, even though my fast cleaning skills were legendary. If I left a note, that was an open invitation to get back in touch with me, and honestly I wasn't sure I wanted that yet. There was nothing else to do but make the bed. Which I did, quickly and thoroughly, with hospital corners and the pillow trick that was my trade secret. Even the Four Seasons couldn't do it better.  
  
So, it was with a less heavy conscience that I stood up once again and apparated. Or at least try too.  
  
"Damn," I muttered silently, "must have one of those anti-apparating spells on the house."  
  
I looked around me again. Need to get out, need to get out. I looked out the huge balcony window, they were flying again, so there is no chance I can sneak out by the window. I looked around again. How the hell can someone have only one window! Sure, I have only one window in my room, too, but I kind of overlooked that little detail and tried to think of another way out. I looked around again, and my eyes landed on three doors.  
  
I thought about it, they're all out flying anyway, and once I'm off the yard, I can apparate the hell out of here. Hey, it's worth a try.  
  
So I paced to the first door, and opened it, a huge, black, marble bathroom, just like I thought it would be. There was a gigantic swimming pool sized bathtub in the middle of the enormous room. I looked around a bit more. A large mirror took up one side of the wall, above the equally large sink, and on the other side, there was a large shower that could probably fit the whole quidditch team. Pretty nice.  
  
I closed the door, and opened the one next to it. A gigantic closet with a bunch of expensive looking dress robes hanging up, along with a few muggle tuxedos (he must go to a lot of formal parties or something). I closed the door once again and opened the third and final door, and surely, it was my way out.  
  
I walked slowly down the huge hall that seemed to be endless. A lot of pictures hung on the walls, and studied me as I walked by. This is taking entirely too long. So I started to jog. Then, I saw a staircase, and by that point, I was practically sprinting. And just like that, I ran down the stairs, with only a quick look behind me. When I reached the bottom of what seemed to be the interminable staircase, I looked around, and saw a door, a way out, and for the 2 seconds that I stood there contemplating it, my sanctuary.  
  
However, it was just my luck that as I was making my beeline out, I crashed into something, or rather someone, knocking us both down.  
  
I slowly raised my eyes to see who it was that knock me down, praying to the Lord that it isn't James. The good news, it wasn't James, the bad, I was so shocked that I had to jump back, not expecting to see large tennis ball eyes stare at me, blankly, then jump up and start apologizing profusely about how sorry it was and then start banging its head on the nearest table.  
  
"Oh, God, please stop it, I'm not hurt. But, um...are you alright?" I asked the house elf, which had immediately stop abusing him to stop to look up at me with those huge eyes. (A/N: Ha ha! I bet you thought it was James or Voldemort or something!)  
  
"Oh, miss!" it cried, "Miss is so kind to Dory!" okay, so apparently this thing is a girl. "Miss must stay for lunch! Oh, Master James surely has picked out a good one this time!"  
  
I looked at Dory wearily, 'picked out'? Ha! It's much early for this, and my head was killing me at this point. "Thanks anyway, umm...Dory, but I really have to get going," I said walking slowly backwards, towards the door, "and umm...tell James I said thanks for everything." I added as an after thought, then turned around, opened the door, and walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This time, I awoke to tapping.  
  
Not normal tapping: tapping in a rhythm that I recognized. A song. It sounded, in fact, like "Oh, Tannenbaum." (A/N: ha ha Tannenbaum is my principal's name. Ha ha.)  
  
I opened one eye, then looked around me. I was in my room, in my bed. Everything in place, the floor, clean, my universe just as I liked it. Except for the tapping.  
  
I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow, assuming it was one of Aliana's cats, attacking my door in protests for me to feed them.  
  
"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow. "I mean it."  
  
And then, just then, the window right next to my bed suddenly opened. Slid up, smooth as silk, scaring me to death, but not quite as much as James shooting through it, head first, limps flailing.  
  
One of his feet hit my bedside table, sending my clock flying across the room to crash into a closet door with a bang, while his elbow clocked me right in the gut. The only thing slightly redeeming about any of this was that he had so much momentum behind him he missed the bed entirely, instead landing with a thunk, belly-flop style, on the sage, throw rug by my bureau. The whole commotion, while seemingly complicated, was over in a matter of seconds.  
  
James lifted up his head, glanced around, then put it back on the carpet. He still seemed a little stunned by the impact. I knew how he felt: I had a second-floor window, and climbing in off the trellis had to be a bitch. It wasn't even like he could use his broom to fly in here, this was a muggle neighborhood.  
  
"You could at least," he said, eyes closed, "have said good-bye."  
  
I sat up, pulling my blanket up to my chest. It was so surreal, him splayed out on my carpet like he was. I wasn't even sure how he'd found my house. In fact, the entire trajectory of our relationship, all the way back to the day we'd first met, was like one long dream, bumpy and strange, full of things that should have made sense but didn't.  
  
What had he said to me the first day? Something about natural chemistry. He claimed he'd noticed it right from the start, and maybe it was an explanation, of sorts, of why we kept coming together, again and again. Or maybe he was just too fucking persistent. Either way, I felt that we were at a crossroads. A choice had to be made.  
  
He sat up, rubbing his face with one hand. Not much the worse for wear: at least nothing was broken. Then he looked at me, as if now it was my turn to say or do something.  
  
"You don't want to get involved with me," I told him. "You really don't."  
  
He stood up then, wincing a bit, and walked over to the bed, sitting down. Then he leaned in to me, sliding his hand up my arm around my neck, pulling me nearer to him, and for a second we just stayed like that, looking at each other.  
  
And I had a sudden flash of the night before, a part of memory opening up and falling into my hands again, where I could see it clearly. It was like a picture, a snapshot: a girl and a boy standing in front of a phone booth in the rain. The girl had her hands over her eyes. The boy in front of her, watching. He was speaking, softly. And then, all of a sudden, the girl stepped forward, pressing her face into his chest as he lifted his hands to stroke her hair.  
  
So it had been me. Maybe I'd known that all along, and that was why I had run. Because I didn't show weakness: I didn't depend of anyone. And if he'd been like the others, and just let me go, I would have been fine. It would have been easy to go on conveniently forgetting as I kept my heart clenched tight, away from where anyone could get to it.  
  
Now, James sat as close to me as I could remember him being. It seemed like this day could go in so many directions, like a spider web shooting out toward endless possibilities. Whenever you made a choice, especially one you'd been resisting, it always affected everything else, some in big ways, like a tremor beneath your feet, others in so tiny a shift you hardly noticed a change at all. But it was happening.  
  
And so, while the rest of the world went on, unaware, drinking their coffee, reading their newspapers, or doing whatever they do, I leaned forward and kissed James, again, for the second time, making a choice that would change everything. Maybe somewhere there was a ripple, a bit of a jump, some small shift in the universe, barely noticeable.  
  
I didn't feel it then. I felt only him kissing me back, easing me back onto the bed, and me clutching him as if he would disappear from me as quickly as he came to me. I lost myself in the taste of him and felt the world go on, just as it always had, all around us.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: (exhales...) okay, there it goes. Ya like it? No? Tell me anyway! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they make me smile.  
  
But I've really got some things on my mind. I don't know...maybe some of you can help me answer some.  
  
In OotP, do you really think that Sirius died? I mean, the veil that he fell through was in the Department of Mysteries, right? So if they knew that if someone had fell though, they'd die, it wouldn't exactly make it a mystery, would it? Do I sound stupid to you, or do you understand what I'm saying.  
  
And I don't really think Petunia hates Lily as much as J.K has her in the books. Regardless of what she might say or do, that's family. Nothin's thicker than that. She might not approve of how she was a witch and all, or how her parents bragged about her or whatever, but no matter what, you're still gonna love her. A love like family love, no one can break, not even a fat, obnoxious husband with an equally fat, obnoxious son.  
  
And do any of you guys out there remembering J.K. saying that James was the Head Boy in any of her books, because I thought she had. I don't know, it could have been a figment of my stupid imagination, or...I don't know... and in case he was, why would he be? I mean, you saw him in OotP, he was horrible! Very Horrible! So why would Dumbledore give him the title instead of Remus, who was an all-around student, good boy, good student, good looking...hmmm...very good looking...Well anyways, please tell me if he was or wasn't...I'm like killing myself over this day and night.  
  
I really enjoyed OotP, and I know that a lot of people hated the way Harry acted, but I thought it was a great character development for him. Face it, the story would be kind of dull without it. J.K. really had portrayed 15-year-olds really well, trust me, I know I am 15. All I kept thinking was how Harry was acting like a skank-ass-biotch, but then I thought about it, me saying, or at least thinking it made me justify even more of how good J.K. really portrayed him. It's amazing, really. Tell me what you think...  
  
I don't know, answer me back if you know what I'm talking about...I just don't know...if any of you guys have anything that's been bothering you, please tell me. I really want to know.  
  
Pe@ce out  
  
bluebabigurl 


	5. Chapter 5

Someone Like You  
  
"Love is like Heaven, but it can hurt like Hell.  
  
-Unknown  
  
"It's over and done, but the heartache lives on inside,  
  
And who is the one you're clinging to, instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now, now that I need you,  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go,  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart,  
  
In the words of a broken heart it's just emotions taking me over..."  
  
-Destiny's Child  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey Remus! Gimme a beat!" The loud man shouted from across the table.  
  
Silence...  
  
"I said gimme a beat!" Sirius prompted, pouting out his bottom lip as though he was a child.  
  
Crickets...crickets...  
  
"Is he always like this?" Aliana whispered into my ear. I just smiled and nodded.  
  
And so it went. Another day at James' huge house, which I had later found out that it was magically enlarged to make it bigger in the inside, where I had been spending a good amount of my time. As a matter of fact, if it weren't for his quidditch matches and practices or my last year of auror training or assignments, I'd be over here a lot more, as much as I hate to admit that. But Aliana said she wanted to get out and Jennifer is still extremely depresses about her breakup with Matthew, so I figured I'd take him over here, to satisfy all of us.  
  
And plus, I've been really worried about James lately. Apparently he is right about getting on a professional team. He should be getting on some British team or something pretty soon. But with all that, comes the normal stuff that goes with it, like leaving town a lot, going place to place, and mainly, the groupies.   
  
I mean, it's not as if I care or anything. We're not even going out or anything. All we ever did was just hookup. A few times. It's all normal, right?  
  
But let's just say, that for some strange reason, I may be jealous...okay, madly, insanely jealous. Wouldn't that be natural too? Not that I am...it's just for instance.  
  
I looked at the people sitting around me. Ali, who was taking a sip of her wine, eyes fixed directly on Sirius with a curious look on her face. Sirius was joking around stupidly with Remus, who was laughing, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere because he kept shooting worried glances at Jennifer. Jennifer, who was staring out into space looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her eyes are red, watery, and have this sad, morose look in them. Like a little, lost puppy that can't find its owner. Poor girl. I tore my eyes away from her to look at the man sitting across from me.  
  
I studied James from where I sat. He was looking down at his food, playing with it. His black hair fell loosely in his face, somewhat concealing his deep hazel eyes.   
  
'He looks so tired,' I contemplated to myself.  
  
Subconsciously, I reached out over the table, surprising myself, and took his large, masculine hand into my much smaller one, and began to stroke it, softly.  
  
James immediately looked up at me, his beautiful eyes looking into mine, and grinned gently.  
  
I looked at him questionably, as if asking if he was all right, but all he did was just widen his grin and nod his head.   
  
You know it's really no wonder why any girl wouldn't fall for James. I mean, sure he's handsome, and okay, so he's charming and sweet too. But there's just something else about him that just draws people right in. I mean, he got me, didn't he? Even if I'm not head-over-heal in love with him, hell, I'm not even in love with him period, seriously. But I feel as though something's keeping me here, that I'm waiting for something to happen, you know?  
  
For as long as I'd been dating, I'd had this mental flow chart, a schedule, of how things usually went. Relationships always started with that heady, swoonish period, where the other person is like some new invention that suddenly solves all life's worst problems, like loosing socks in the dryer or toasting bagels without burning the edges. At this phase, which usually lasts about four to six weeks max, the other person is perfect.  
  
But at the end of the six weeks, the cracks begin to show; not structural damage yet, but the little things that nag you. Come eight weeks though, the strain is starting to show. This person is, in fact, human, and here's where most relationships start to die. Because either you can stick around and deal with these problems, or ease out gracefully, knowing that at some point in the not-too-distant future, there will emerge another person, who will fix everything, or at least for six weeks.  
  
I know this because I went through it, over and over again. It's tiring really. But well worth it.   
  
But the thing is with James is that if my theories of relationships were plotted geographically, he wouldn't even left of center or far out in right field. He was on another map altogether, rapidly approaching the distant corner and headed into the unknown.  
  
I never date boys that are so playful, cheerful, sloppy...anything that he is. Hell, I don't even date boys that play quidditch, my number one rule. Things happen to those kinds of people. Things that I don't want to be a part of.  
  
I looked back at him, he was now joking around with Sirius and Remus, and by the looks of it, so has Aliana. They were just all laughing happily, as if there wasn't a care in the world. Then, it really had occurred to me how much different James was to everyone else I've dated in the past.  
  
Lost in my own chain of thoughts, I hadn't noticed Jennifer get up from the table, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, saying that she had to go to the bathroom. Nor did I notice that shortly after she left, Remus too had excused himself from the table using the same excuse she had.  
  
P.O.V. Change  
  
'Oh, God, please help me...' Jennifer thought to herself frantically leaning on the bathroom sink and looking at the reflection before her.  
  
Her eyes are red, her face, pale, and her hair seemed lifeless.  
  
'Wow, I really let myself go after Matthew broke up with me.' (A/N: for all the people out there: yeah, she's one of those girls who hang on after breakups *See chapter 2*) Jenn thought to herself, pulling a shaky hand through her dirty blond hair. She smiled a bit at her reflection to try to bring some cheerfulness or life that she once possessed back into her features.  
  
"Why did you have to leave me, Matthew? Look what you've done to me..." Jenn whispered softly at the mirror, her hand fell limply at her side, and her smile faded away as a lonely tear trickled down her face.  
  
And that done it. Jennifer broke down into gut wrenching sobs, falling onto the cold tile floor. Leaning her back against the ivory bathtub and bringing her knees close to her chest, she cried and cried, until she thought she got it all out of her system, and cried some more.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" She whispered again, trying to catch her breath, but instead letting out another sob.  
  
But then, there was a gentle, but sudden knock at the door, following with a smooth masculine voice (A/N: sighs).  
  
"Umm...excuse me? Is anyone in here?"  
  
Jennifer's head snapped up immediately 'Oh God..."  
  
She jumped to her feet and headed straight towards the mirror to check her reflection.  
  
"Damn," she whispered. It wasn't a pretty picture. Not a pretty picture at all.  
  
"Umm...I'll be right out..." Jennifer called out to the door, whiles turning on the cold water and splashing some on her face.  
  
"Uh, Jennifer," she looked over at the door, "um, it's me, Remus. I just wanted to see if you were all right. You seemed kinda sad out there at the dinner table."  
  
"Hold on real quick," Jennifer, with haste grabbed the towel that was next to her, wiped off her face, and retrieved from her handbag a bit of pink blush and some lipgloss, which she applies quickly. Jennifer checked the mirror again. Her eyes were still red and puffy and her nose was red as well. So she had gotten out her wand and mumbled a charm that would make the redness disappear. Then Jennifer turned around, opened the door, and found Remus leaning against the wall.  
  
His hair hung loosely around his eyes and he was fiddling with his fingers with a look of deep concentration and a slight frown set on his handsome face.  
  
"Now, what were you saying?" Jennifer asked politely in a sweet voice.  
  
Remus stopped fiddling with his fingers and looked up at her for the first time and could automatically tell that something was wrong (A/N: call it 'werewolves intuition').  
  
"What's the matter," he asked her worriedly.  
  
"I really don't know what you're talking about," Jennifer said, still politely, walking away from him and towards the dining room where all her friends were.  
  
"You were crying, weren't you," he asked, with some concern in his voice, keeping up with her quick pace.  
  
"No." Jennifer said flatly dropping the politeness. Sure she might be the most agreeable out of her, Lily, and Aliana, but she was never the type to bullshit around. 'Goodness, just please stop asking me,' she thought to herself, 'it's really the last thing I need right now.'  
  
"Yeah, you were, please, tell me what's the matter. I hate to see a girl cry."  
  
"Oh I bet you do..." Jennifer replied bitingly, "and I wasn't crying," she added, still walking quickly.  
  
"Yeah, you were, I can see it in your eyes." Remus said softly.  
  
"Oh yeah, you can see it in my eyes, huh?" Jennifer said, scathingly. Now really starting to get fed up. She had halted in her tracks and turned around to look at the boy in front of her straight in the eye.  
  
"Then, pray tell, what do you see then."  
  
Remus looked at her, into her eyes, and saw so much confusion, worry and loneliness; he had to take a step back in shock.  
  
'Who knew that this girl could be hiding so much?'  
  
Jennifer, who had been waiting for Remus to respond for sometime now, took his silence as the wrong answer.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," she said quietly as she turned around and made her way down the hall again.  
  
"I see," Remus called out to her, "I saw...in you eyes, someone hurt you." Jennifer stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Confusion, loneliness, like someone too fifty-thousand knives and put through your heart," he began to walk towards her in slow, but long strides.  
  
"You feel like you never have, I mean, you never felt any pain like this before." Remus stopped right behind her, and in a soft, deep, husky voice added, "does it hurt?"  
  
Jennifer breathed heavily. 'He hit it right on the spot,' she thought to herself as her eyes began to water up.  
  
"Like hell," she said as she turned around. "You can't even imagine the pain," she added mournfully, and broke down, crying into her hands.  
  
Remus took a step closer to her, eliminating the space between then, and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Shhh...don't cry," he whispered into her ear soothingly, "it's going to be all right."  
  
Jennifer just clutched on to him, sobbing uncontrollably, as if he would disappear just like Matthew had.  
  
So there, they stood, unknown to the rest of the house, a bone of friendship growing stronger for each second they spent there, in that hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter 5. Sorry if it's not that good, I just wanted it posted because I'm going to be pretty busy with lacrosse practices. I might update chapter 6 while it's still break, so be on the lookout.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter, I really did get some insight on them, but the two that really stuck out in my mind were these. Please, to the people who wrote these, you gotta email me or something, cause you both do make a lot of sense :  
  
The situation brought up was that I don't really think that Sirius is dead  
  
"The room with the door they couldn't open was the room of death, the only way to get into that room was to go through the veil. The department of mysteries is experimenting w/ death and have not figured everything out yet so I think once they all figure it out everyone in the room can be alive again. I think Sirius is more trapped in death than dead."  
  
-Laura  
  
"...Also how could falling through a veil kill you. I prefer to think of him having disappeared or something. He will come back later and help and everyone will be like "I thought you were DEAD!" and he'll all "Nope only kinda dead. Not so dead that I couldn't come back." Or trapped. Maybe that's what I mean. He's stuck and he can't do anything so it's assumed he's dead..."  
  
-Belladonna   
  
And for my next topic...the RUMORS (cue spooky music)  
  
I got three for yall out there to help me on...  
  
1. One of Harry's classmates will become a Hogwarts teacher (Rowling strongly hinted that it wouldn't be Hermione! In fact, this classmate would have to be at least a year older or they would still be a student at the same time they are supposed to be a teacher.)  
  
Hermione?! Not a teacher?! Correct me if I'm wrong or anything, but in OotP, didn't she say that she wanted to become a professor?  
  
2. People say that silver can kill werewolves. Lupin's a werewolf and Peter Pettigrew has a silver arm... suggestions anyone?   
  
I swear...yall out there know how much I love Remus...if Peter Pettigrew kill him, then I will catch a plane to Britain and kill the little rat. Hopefully J.K.R. won't kill him off, I love him too much.  
  
3. There is a charecter who manages to do magic very late in life, but this is very rare in the world I am writing about" - J.K. Rowling   
  
Another rumor...  
  
Petunia will start exhibiting magical tendencies.  
  
You don't think J.K.R. would mean her do you? I mean it would be genius, the one thing Petunia fears, she becomes...Think about that.  
  
Think about all of these. Because I am and I'm getting a splitting headache just thinking about all the possibilities.  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget. For all the fans out there that love HP as much as I do, here are some important dates:  
  
HBO First Look at POA May 25th  
  
HBO will air their "First Look" feature on the making of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" starting on May 25th at 8:45pm(est), with additional showings the next several days.  
  
More Info on the PoA Preview  
  
Variety reports that the PoA preview that will cap off the May 9 ABC (US) broadcast of 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' will not be ten minutes of the film, but rather, ten minutes of clips and interviews.  
  
GOF Movie November 18th, 2005?  
  
And that's all I got for ya today. So review and tell me what you think about the story or the rumors.  
  
I'll be waiting...  
  
Pe@ce out  
  
bluebabi 


End file.
